howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery: Summer / Dragons: Rescue Riders, Season 1
"The Nest" Leyla and Summer flying through the Seastacks.jpg Leyla and Summer flying through the Seastacks 2.jpg Leyla between two dragons.jpg No problem.jpg Flying back through the storm.jpg Or make a run for it.jpg Starting to explain the situation.jpg Their friends.jpg Dak and Leyla introducing themselves to the Viking they saved.jpg Grabbed you.jpg Bragging about being the one.jpg I'll tell you what.jpg Leyla facing away from Duggard.jpg After Duggard gave up.jpg Our mother also taught us.jpg Sometimes he thinks.jpg Really live anywhere.jpg Leyla agreeing she did fall off once.jpg We knew right away.jpg Looking down at Huttsgalor.jpg Duggard saying fellows.jpg Duggard introducing the Rescue Riders to the people of Huttsgalor.jpg And their friends.jpg Found that out all by himself.jpg You have nothing to be afraid of.jpg A sheep coming through the crowd.jpg I missed you too.jpg Dak and Leyla having seen the sheep licking Duggard.jpg I have no idea.jpg Just waiting for their chance to.jpg We've heard stories about people treating.jpg Because we believe.jpg We can't.jpg The children of Huttsgalor running up to the dragons.jpg The children of Huttsgalor at the dragons.jpg Huttsgalor is a wonderful.jpg Elbone's view of Huttsgalor from the mast.jpg Elbone noticing the dragons.jpg The flame comes through the chimney.jpg I guess Winger.jpg Winger responding to the signal.jpg You can all stay at my.jpg Putting a wheel back on a wagon.jpg The wheel back in place.jpg Must have eaten.jpg Dak and Leyla and the dragons facing the townspeople.jpg Winger telling Burple they know he didnt eat Haggus.jpg Sorry we can't stay to help.jpg Flying off to Duggard's house to get their stuff.jpg Summer drinking water from the trough.jpg Leyla stating she is also sad to have to leave Huttsgalor.jpg Place to stay on another island.jpg I know we will.jpg Excited at seeing a Saddle.jpg Leyla and Summer liking the idea of having a saddle.jpg I was going to make.jpg Dak jumping on Winger to test the new saddle out.jpg After Dak and Winger test the saddle.jpg Leyla starting to thanks, Hannahr The Nest.jpg Thanks for the Saddle.jpg Time to wing it out.jpg Starting to fly away from Huttsgalor.jpg The rescue riders flying away from Huttsgalor.jpg Goodbye, Huttsgalor.jpg Having heard Burple saying flying logs.jpg There's something you don't.jpg The village is in trouble.jpg Having sent Dak and Winger to stop the machine.jpg Flying back to protect the people of the village.jpg Summer destroys the log saving Duggard.jpg Flying into the village to continue to protect it.jpg The wood logs being stacked.jpg Duggard telling the rescue riders to wait.jpg Just one second.jpg Hearing the people asking them to stay.jpg Are you sure.jpg Happy to be able to stay at Huttsgalor.jpg Then we accept.jpg A child touching Summer's nose.jpg Good sight lines The Nest.jpg Burple admiring the lighthouse.jpg Leyla asking the question rescue riders.jpg Dak saying he likes the name.jpg Lets go check out that lighthouse.jpg Flying to the lighthouse.jpg Arriving at the Lighthouse.jpg Our home base.jpg Coming down the zip line The Nest.jpg Amd sometimes even sheep.jpg We finally found our new home.jpg "Deep Trouble" I guess I'm it.jpg Leyla whistiling to the dragons.jpg Leyla going down the zipline deep trouble.jpg Leyla landing at the bottom of the zipline.jpg Dak carrying a target.jpg Everyone turn around.jpg Piece of cake.jpg Cutter seeing he didn't hit the red target.jpg Burple finishing his roll next to a set of doors.jpg Did I hit it.jpg Setting up to do the drill.jpg To take into account.jpg With everything I've got.jpg It's called a fast blast.jpg Adjusting of course.jpg You didn't say there was a.jpg I don't make the rules.jpg Leyla and Summer moving targets.jpg Dak and Winger getting ready to do the challenge.jpg No way he is hitting this.jpg Leyla and Summer shocked.jpg And that's how.jpg How did we do that.jpg Leyla still a little shocked.jpg Dak saying come on.jpg Flying towards Elbone Deep Trouble.jpg Where's he off to.jpg Where ya headed Elbone.jpg Dak and Leyla picking up some of the items Elbone dropped.jpg Are you sure you don't want.jpg I have a feeling I'm.jpg Have you ever mapped.jpg Still trying to figure out.jpg It was an amazing shot.jpg About Dak and Winger.jpg About Dak and Winger I mean.jpg Is there something you're not telling us.jpg Shouldn't have.jpg Suprised to hear the dak and the others went into the maze cave.jpg Leyla knowing they need to do something.jpg Leyla starting to draw something.jpg Dak followed his gut.jpg Same entrance to the cave.jpg Where as if.jpg Leyla saying exactly.jpg So where does that leave us.jpg The chief having completely come into the light house.jpg We're still in planning mode.jpg Planning isn't a bad thing.jpg What happens at the full moon.jpg Flying by the full moon.jpg Maybe we can split up.jpg That one probably.jpg On a rescue plan.jpg We have time.jpg Leyla spreading out her plans on the ground.jpg Leyla seeing her other plans are gone.jpg We won't get lost.jpg And we can use the rope.jpg We'll you know Deep Trouble.jpg Burple and Summer continuing to fly through cave.jpg Burple and Summer still flying through the caves.jpg Leyla and Summer having reached the end of their rope.jpg Come up with something fast.jpg Summer Saying you're right Deep Trouble.jpg Summer and Leyla yelling for Dak.jpg Impossible to tell.jpg Dak and the others not in the tunnel they just got to.jpg Following the rope out of the cave.jpg Still flying out of the caves.jpg The cave exit in view.jpg Almost to the cave exit.jpg Finally out of the maze caves.jpg About to land in the village after exiting the cave.jpg Everyone back in the village free from the maze caves.jpg In front of the great hall Deep Trouble.jpg The next time I try mapping.jpg I'm a little mazed out.jpg Elbone not seeing Rocky.jpg Small rock two eyes.jpg Or my anchor.jpg "Boo to You" RRSneakPeek2-Burple2.jpeg "Where There's Smoke" "Heavy Metal" "Iced Out" "Sick Day" Leyla and Summer preparing to hit the rock.jpg Summer hitting the rock.jpg I've been waiting to try that move.jpg Aerial view of Volley Rock.jpg Summer with the rock on top of the water coming out of her mouth.jpg Volley rock moves of our own.jpg We''re H2 on it.jpg Scared at seeing Dak in the air.jpg Burple having swallowed the rock.jpg Cutter saying Not Again Sick Day.jpg After Burple has spit the rock way into the air.jpg From out of no where.jpg If we were keeping score.jpg Playing for fun.jpg The rock having gone into the water.jpg Flying to get the rock.jpg For the record Sick Day.jpg Having heard the screams of the other dragons.jpg What happened Sick Day.jpg Suprise Parties.jpg Oh right, them too.jpg One of the few species.jpg Sweet, can you get.jpg Come on Summer, please.jpg Cutter disappointed to not be continue playing.jpg Digusted at the sight of the slimy rock.jpg What's the matter Sick Day.jpg Due to the slight north.jpg Or maybe it's something I ate.jpg Alright, Rescue Riders Sick Day.jpg The dragons in formation Sick Day.jpg Leyla and the others checking on Burple.jpg Leyla feeling Burple's forehead.jpg Standing a little too close.jpg Burple starting to spit stuff out uncontrollably.jpg Summer having to avoid flying rocks.jpg Standing behind Summer after going there to stay safe.jpg More than too much sun.jpg It's time to take a look at the dragon diary.jpg Leyla reading her diary.jpg Still open to the page on the dragon flu.jpg Not helping Sick Day.jpg Burple showing more symptoms.jpg Burple sneezing behind the gang.jpg All the dragons but Summer sick.jpg The fireball hits the barrel setting it on fire.jpg Everyone but me.jpg The one's helping burple.jpg Wait, even Winger's sick.jpg Summer having deflected the fireball.jpg I don't see anything in the diary about a cure.jpg Leyla and Summer realing they can talk to Marena.jpg If anybody might know Sick Day.jpg Leyla and Summer about to head of to Marena's house.jpg Approaching Marena's house.jpg Leyla approaching Marena's house.jpg Marena having come up behind Leyla and Summer.jpg Marena saying ha Sick Day.jpg After Marena says I could tell you some stories.jpg The dragon was okay, right Sick Day.jpg Leyla running to Marena.jpg Do you think you could maybe, Sick Day.jpg Already sneezing fireballs.jpg Marena saying worse Sick Day.jpg Lose their ability to fly.jpg Summer saying quickly Sick Day.jpg It grows in clumps.jpg She knows that plant.jpg Marena starting to warn Leyla and Summer.jpg We should be going.jpg Totally not afraid of Eels.jpg Rest of their lives Sick Day.jpg I think we'll do the help kelp thing.jpg Marena suddenly gone.jpg Summer having turned and started walking.jpg Leyla knows something is up with Summer.jpg When are you going to tell me whats going on.jpg I think I can tell Sick Day.jpg Summer says I'm not upset.jpg Is it really that Obvious.jpg When I was a kid I was.jpg It was horrible sick day.jpg We aren't supposed to afraid of anything.jpg When you're my friend it's okay.jpg Leyla promises they are going to get through this together.jpg It's a big ocean Sick Day.jpg About to fly off to find help kelp.jpg Headed off to find help kelp.jpg Flying to the ocean to find help kelp.jpg Leyla and Summer looking for Help Kelp.jpg Leyla sees seaweed.jpg Heading in to grab seaweed.jpg Leyla having grabbed one piece of seaweed.jpg Having tossed the seaweed away.jpg We've searched all the inlets.jpg Leyla saying well then.jpg I think we both know Sick Day.jpg Looking for the eels.jpg Fear get between us and.jpg Well are you willing to give it a shot.jpg Coming back to where they were playing volley rock.jpg Back by where the eels are.jpg Even if that seems really terrifying.jpg Making a high dive into the ocean.jpg Summer having gone into the water.jpg Summer swimming further down.jpg Summer swimming towards a patch of seaweed.jpg Summer getting closer to the patch of seaweed.jpg Summer looking around under water.jpg "Bad Egg" "Home Alone" "Slobber Power" "Crash Course (Rescue Riders)" "Furious Fun" "Grumblegard, Part 1" "Grumblegard, Part 2" Site Navigation Summer Summer